


Keeping Us Apart

by amitysissues



Category: The Amity Affliction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitysissues/pseuds/amitysissues
Summary: When Hudson moves in with her brother Joel, she expects it to be an adjustment. But what she doesn't expect will have her questioning every fiber of her being and above all, put her in places she never dreamed of.





	1. H.M.A.S Lookback (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER** I just want to say that before I start, this story is purely FICTION. I edited details of both Ahren and Joel's lives to fit my story better, that includes making it so that Casey and Ahren have never met in this storyline. The year is 2014. I did search for the correct names of Joel's parents but could not find anything, so I named them as I saw fit. I do not own anything except for the story, that in itself is of my own mind, and the story cover that I made myself.

 

_It is said that you should always expect the unexpected, but to me that phrase contradicts itself. Expecting what's unexpected would automatically make the unexpected expected. Nevertheless, I did not expect to discover I was not an only child, like I'd thought the entirety of my 17 years. It had been just a simple Facebook message, the notification pinging loud enough to get my attention. I didn't recognize the user's profile picture, it was too small to really see much, but curiosity got the best of me and I tapped the little chat bubble. The name was what I noticed first, the black type blurring underneath my extreme scrutiny. Joel Birch._ _Another message pinged and my attention refocused._

_"Hello. I'm not sure exactly how to say this, but I'm your brother."_

_"You there?"  
_

_I just stared at the words again, unsure if this was a dream or not. But I felt my fingers touching the keys, typing out a reply.  
_

_"Yeah, I'm here, sorry. Just hard to take in is all."_

_"So you believe me? That was easy, haha. :P" My brows raised slightly._

_"Should I not?"_

_"I am just surprised is all. To be honest, I'm not really sure what to say."_

_"Me neither. Maybe tell me how exactly we're related?"_

_"Oh, right. My dad is Dave Birch, my mother is Anna." I hold my breath as my eyes scan the words._

 

_"So it looks like we're half siblings then," I type back once I can exhale normally. "My mom's name is Sara. Looks like our dad has a thing for women with short names, huh? lol."_

_"Looks like it! Haha, I never noticed that until you pointed it out. You're funny." I try to picture his laugh and end up with something like my dad's, but younger. Speaking of._

_"Are you my older half brother?"_

_"Older brother, turd. And yup, dad said you're turning eighteen soon. I'm twenty six."_

_"God, you're old! lol :P" The bouncing dots show up for a while, and I'm worried for a moment that I hurt my newfound sibling's feelings, but his message pops up soon after._

_"Ha ha ha, so funny baby sister." His attempt at a jab makes me laugh, and we trade playful insults until well into the night, until I can't hold my eyes open any longer. Once I shut my laptop I fall back into my pillows and sleep with a peace I've never known before._


	2. Bondi St Blues (1)

 

 

A sigh works through my lips as I, for what feels like the billion and half time this week, peruse HELP WANTED ads in the newspaper. The small size of my town made it tough to find work, let alone good and most of all good paying, jobs. My previous job at H&M had been very suddenly terminated when the higher ups decided that the location I was employed at no longer needed about half of its current staff. Several good friends of mine had been cut as well, and it deeply affected us as poor college students. It sucked major balls and resulted in me having to find a job ASAP. Like yesterday. Probably even a week ago.  Of course this sudden lack in cash meant I had to move back in with my mom like a kiddo again. Oh joy.

And so I am laying sprawled out on my queen sized bed, newspaper opened to the ads and a highlighter poised between two fingers. It quickly becomes evident that I am never going to find anything in here and I quickly toss the crinkly paper away in disgust. God. How tough does this really have to be? Have I wronged the universe? The cosmos? The Higher Powers That Be? I face plant into my bed with a groan. Hopeless. That's when I heard my cellphone ring, the familiar sound of Joel's band making me lift my head and bring the phone close, answering the call as I lift the device to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hudson?"

"Duh, who else would it be?" I joked. Joel can be such a dork sometimes.

"I have a question for you," he says without answering my own.

"Yes?" I flip over onto my back and stare up at the glow in the dark star studded ceiling above me while I waited for my brother's reply.

"What would you think about moving here to Brisbane with me?" For a moment I don't say anything in response. This clearly isn't the first time Joel's shocked me beyond all speech capability.

"Hudson? Is that a no?"

"No, no, I just.." I can barely string together a coherent sentence.

"So yes?"

"What about the cost?" Finally, a sentence! And of course it's a downer one. But seriously, a move by myself is not doable. I can't even pay for my own Netflix anymore! But of course Joel has a solution. Like always.

"Don't worry about that, sis. You know I always take care of you. I've got a spare room at my apartment."

"Where have you been while I've been living with my mom?" I joke.

"Sorry, been really busy with the new album, it comes out in just a few months. I promise, from here on out I've got you Hudson. I'll take care of the paperwork too, I'll just need you to fax me some stuff later." I almost can't believe that he wants me to move to Australia with him, but I decide not to question it. At least not right now. "Oh, and did I mention you've got a job when you get here?"

"You're really the best big brother, you know that? Can I ask what the job is?" I ask with a smile in my voice.

"I know. My buddy Ahren has got a clothing line, he needs you to help him out at the shop. Hey, gotta jet, but I'll be in touch very soon. Try to have everything ready to go by the end of the month. And by that I mean pack your shit!" He says with a laugh.

"Fine! Okay, bye!"

Wow. Go me. A job, a move to a beautiful new country, living with my big brother, and a luxury high rise apartment all in one day? I'm on a roll. I set my phone down again beside me and take a couple deep breaths then pinch my thigh hard, just to make sure this isn't all a dream. Thankfully when I open my eyes I find this to be real, and a smile spreads over my face as I think of the adventures to come.

 


	3. Greens Ave (2)

_**THREE AND A HALF WEEKS LATER** _

I study the new passport carefully, my gender, eye color, height, and other various details about me printed upon the glossy pages. The picture that accompanies isn't too bad, thankfully. Putting the document back into the file where I keep my important stuff, I take another look around at my now barren room. It looks even more stick and bone than it did when I moved out the first time. Guess maybe because I know for sure this time I'm not coming back here.

Speaking of, I still haven't told my mom I'm leaving the country, I just said that I found a new job and have to move out of town. She took it surprisingly well, but her look soured when I refused to tell her my new address. 'It is a surprise,' I had said. But still, my mom likes to know every bit of my business. I hear her car in the driveway and I walk over to a stack of boxes on my bed, resuming my packing. I'm glad I had started three weeks ago like Joel suggested; What had seemed relatively easily had turned into a bit more of a task than I had planned.

My mom knocks and opens my door, leaning against the doorjamb.

"Hi honey, how is packing going?"

"I have a lot more stuff than I thought." I shake my head and look disdainfully at the piles of boxes crammed into the space of my bedroom.

"Well, if you ever need help moving it all..." Ugh.

"Thanks mom but I'm going to have a moving team do it." Her face went blank but she didn't press it, instead changing the subject to something even less favorable.

"I hate to nag, dear, but I wish you would tell me where you're going. I would be able to sleep much better at night."

"I'll be fine mom, I'll have someone looking out for me and I won't be alone." Her dark gaze, so opposite my own emerald, settles on me and I know from that glance she is going to bug me until I spill the beans.

"Fine, but you can't be mad at me when you don't like the answer, mom." She doesn't say anything back so I keep going. "Australia, Joel has a spare room in his apartment and I will have a job when I get there."

"I can't believe you, Hudson Coral." She shakes her head and squints at me. She's never had much faith in Joel, she met him one time and never let him return to the house. She said that he is just like his father. That made me so mad I didn't talk to her for six months, and when I did it was only because Joel urged me it wasn't worth the resentment. I believe she is just bitter over the divorce, but it happened when I was just a kid, and I don't understand why she is so upset still.

To this day I actually wonder if mom knew about Joel before I did. But Joel has said he's only met dad a handful of times, and most of those were with me. The whole thing remains shrouded in mystery but a part of me and a part of Joel know that some things are better left as they are.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" My mom's cold tone snaps me from my reverie.

"Why should I?" I fire back. "I shouldn't have to explain myself. I'm 24."

"You don't even know him, Hudson, really."

"Good lord, are you really going to pretend as if I haven't been talking to him every day for the past seven years? Not to mention the countless visits. I know you just ignore his existence but if you really cared about me you would put up with whatever issues you have with MY BROTHER." I emphasize my last two words and turn back around to finish packing.

The slam of the door behind me makes me grit my teeth but I feel better knowing I'd told her. She would be fine in a while anyway and try to make amends. Probably bake me some of my favorite cookies and soak me with apologies. But honestly, she hadn't offended me, she'd insulted Joel and to me that's worse. The role of playing my brother's attorney against my mom is growing rather old. But as long as she has ill things to say about him I'm going to continue. Joel, though, being the saint that he is, never seems affected by her icy demeanor.

Just then my phone rings and I almost drop the box I'm carrying. By the time the box is on the floor and I've grabbed my phone, I've almost missed the call, tapping accept and jamming the phone to my ear without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey, yeah, is this Hudson?" A voice in a thick Australian accent speaks.

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?"

"My name is Ahren, I'm your brother's best friend." Ah, yes. Joel talks about him a lot but I've never met the guy, I just know he is the clean vocalist in my brother's band. I just listen to the music, I've never seen any of the other band members. Joel finds it odd but he just leaves me to my weird ways.

"Oh, hi, Joel said you'd be in touch."

"I just called to say that I'm excited to have you working with me, your brother talks very highly of you." At that moment I'm extremely thankful that Ahren can't see me blushing.

"I'm really excited as well, thank you for hiring me, I promise I'll be the best tee shirt maker in the world," I say with a soft laugh. To my surprise he chuckles as well.

"No problem, if you're related to Joel you must be pretty rad, aye?"

"Well I guess you'll find out, huh?"

"I hope so. Take care, Hudson." And with that the line goes dead.


	4. Life Underground (3)

"Attention passengers. We are now arriving in Brisbane, Australia. The local time is one p.m. Have a great rest of your day and thank you for flying with us." The plane gives a jolt as the wheels touch down on the hot tarmac and so does my stomach. I can't believe the day is finally here. I have been waiting for what feels like months. Since the fight with my mom she hasn't spoken a word to me and tensions were really mounting.

In no time the plane finishes taxiing and the passengers begin to grab their luggage and file off the plane. Once I've got my carry on safely in my hand I follow the crowd of people off of the plane and into the airport. The afternoon sun pours through the windows and illuminates the huge place. It's packed, everyone bustling about their business, and I just spend a moment looking around before calling Joel. As soon as I step out into the pick up area I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"Hudson!" My brother's voice rings out.

I whip around and come face to face with Joel, a grin spreading across my face as I drop my bag and pull him into a hug. He laughs and his arms hold me tight, but only for a moment because he snatches me up by the shoulders and smiles.

"You got taller."

"Shut up," I say with a laugh. "You got tanner. More tan?" For the first time in a year I'm looking up into Joel's deep brown eyes. He looks exactly like I remember. Same long hair, same board shorts and tank top. Same Joel. I scoop up my bag again and he leads the way out into the parking lot then to his car. He's driven the exact same thing since I've known him, a cherry red 1969 Dodge Charger he affectionately calls Cherry. His baby. He puts my bag in the trunk for me, or what he calls the boot, (I've never understood his slang) and opens my door, letting me get buckled before he shuts the door and climbs in on his side.

The engine purrs to life underneath us and I roll the window down. There's a slight breeze and it brings in the familiar smell of the ocean as we drive, the scent further confirming to me I made the right decision. Whatever apprehensions I had before completely dissolved like salt in the ocean water around us.

The ride back to his flat doesn't take long, and soon he steers Cherry into the parking lot of a luxury high rise building. Impressive. The building stretches fifty stories tall, completely matte black and gold on the outside. The lawns are all immaculately manicured, flowers in every color of the rainbow lining the sidewalks and planted around a huge fountain etched in more black granite and gold.

"You've certainly traded up since the last time," I say with a smile.

"Well, figured it's about time I moved. You'll love it here." Tell me something I don't know.

"Cmon, sis, the guys are dying to meet you." Together we pile out of the car and Joel grabs my bag. "Oh, and your stuff should all be here tomorrow." Thank goodness. I pull open the shiny glass doors and prop it open with the toe of my shoe long enough for my brother to walk through behind me, then let it swing gently shut as my eyes take in the richly decorated lobby. The floor is the same black granite as the outside, even the front desk is matching. Expensive looking paintings decorate the place in a minimalist way, but it looks so chic I'm almost afraid to touch anything.

Gold elevators swiftly and quietly lift us up to Joel's floor. As we're waiting, Joel looks over at me and grins.

"Ready to meet your boss?"

"What?" I raise a brow.

"Ahren's here, and so is the rest of the band." Oh, that's what he must've meant by guys. Duh. Great, looks like I'll be spending lots of time with my new boss. The lift comes to a smooth stop on the fortieth floor and the doors swoosh open, revealing a hallway with a single door at the end of it. The hallway is gold and black flecked tile, a minor yet still striking difference to the outside, and the door is shiny black wood with a golden doorknob and lettering.  The door reads #40.

"Home sweet home," says Joel as he sets my bag down and fishes in his pocket for a moment, finally pulling the hand out and using it instead to knock on the door, calling over the guitar sounding from the other side. "Hey! Ahren! Dan! Ryan! It's me, open up!" We wait a couple minutes, Joel banging on the door almost nonstop in the meanwhile, before there's finally some movement on the other side and then the door opens, the skunky aroma of pot filling my nose. Standing in the crack is a dark haired guy with a beard, his brown eyes amused as he looks at Joel.

"Aye, mate, you arrived just in fuckin' time, yeah? Ahren has got his pants off and-" Joel holds up a hand and sighs, but I can tell from his face he is rather amused.

"Okay, be right there Ryan," Joel replies, and Ryan knocks the door gently with a drumstick and steps aside to let Joel pass. "One sec, Hudson, sorry." Joel disappears behind Ryan.

"Ah, you must be Joel's little sister then, pleasure to meet you." I raise my brows and wonder for a moment how much Joel really says about me, but smile anyway and nod.

"The very same," I say, taking the hand Ryan offers me and shaking it. It's calloused from what I imagine is years of drums, judging by the two pairs he's got stuck in his pockets. I start to wonder why we're still standing there but after my brother's voice rings out it becomes clear.

"Okay, Ryan, he's got his pants on now, code green." Oh yeaaah, Ahren had been minus his pants. I will myself to not run with the thought and instead just chuckle. Ryan must find it amusing as well because he chortles into his hand, then to my surprise, steps back and opens the door wide.

"Come in, come in, sorry I don't think you wanted to see Ahren's junk." I nearly choke on my spit for some reason but compose myself and scoop up my bag, walking inside. It's completely different from the stoic black and gold theme, the floors a mocha colored wood, walls a brilliant white behind tons and tons and tons of posters. Most of them are from his band, but many others are from bands I've never even heard of. A huge leather couch sits opposite a glass coffee table and a wall mounted TV. A plush rug decorate the floor. I don't expect the big record player and stack of records, but I do expect the drum kit and mini recording studio set up where the dining room should be. It all looks so entirely Joel.

A clean shaven guy wearing a beanie sits on a stool in the recording part, his fingers plucking out the chords that I'd been hearing earlier. Black cables connect the guitar he's holding to an amp at his feet and still more branch from the amp to the deck of the mixer.

"Over here Hudson," comes a familiar voice. I turn away from guitar guy and see Joel walking out of a hallway at the other end of the large central room. He takes the couple steps down into the dining area and smiles, lifting a hand to gesture at me. He's saying something, but I only know that because I can vaguely see his lips moving out of the corner of my eye. I do not hear a single word, my attention focusing on the guy who'd walked out of the hallway behind my brother. I can feel my pulse hammering in my ears and my belly dip, my eyes glued to this stranger's alluring gaze. The skin not covered by wildly colorful tattoos (i.e. most of his face and some little pieces here and there) is pale, his dark hair and eyes complementing his light complexion. He's got a slender yet toned frame, standing about 5'7. There's a silent confidence that radiates from him that I can't ignore. Suddenly his pink, heart shaped mouth is moving, expression shifting in slow motion.

"Hudson? Earth to Hudson! You okay?" My brother's concerned hand on my shoulder breaks my trance and I turn to nod convincingly, smiling softly.

"I'm fine, promise. Sorry, just spaced out a sec." Both the hot new guy and Joel look at me but nobody says anything more on the matter and I figure I've gotten away with it.

"So, Hudson, this is Ahren," Joel says, patting yummy pants on the back, the two exchanging grins. They definitely look like quite the pair. I take a moment to finish scanning Ahren, taking in his black skinny jeans, Converse, black sleeveless Misfits band tee, and a black OLA snapback. A tiny X I hadn't noticed sits under the outer corner of his right eye.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ahren," I say with my best smile once the friends have finished doing whatever it is they were up to while I zoned out again. He sticks out a hand and takes mine, surprising me just a little. He chuckles and I shake his hand back, forcing myself to be brave and look up into his eyes. I think we shake too long for Joel's taste because he clears this throat and picks up my bag again, walking back up the two steps towards the hallway.

"Cmon, Hudson, let me show you your room." I know I have no other choice but to follow and so I give Ahren one last little smile before pulling my hand away and heading after my brother. I can feel his gaze burning into my back the entire way, but I'm not sure why. Framed pictures decorate the hall, and I slow my pace to look at some of them a little more closely. Most of the pictures are of Joel and the band. Joel and Ahren chugging PBRs. Dan and Joel playing ping pong at a house party. The whole group backstage before a show. My eyes linger on another of the band, Joel and Ahren both gripping an award. Everyone looks so happy I can't help but feel proud of my brother and the accomplishments he's made.

After a few moments I continue on, finding Joel standing in the doorway of a room. He puts my bag down on the bed inside and smiles at me, waving me inside.

"This is your room, don't be shy! You can do whatever you like with it." I walk in and look around. A big King bed sits against the opposite glass wall, two huge floor to ceiling curtains partially closed to provide privacy. The sheets are black silk and the comforter is black with silver stitching. A double dresser and two matching side tables stand near the bed and if you step down, there's a living area with a couch and my own flat screen.

"It's awesome, Joel, thank you so much." My arms fold around my brother and I hug him tightly, seriously grateful for everything he's done for me. He's always been there when I needed him.

"Any time, sis. Get some rest, I know you're probably feeling the jet lag." He kisses my head and leaves me alone with my thoughts. He's not gone for more than a few minutes before there's a knock on my door and I look up from unpacking to see Ahren standing in my doorway.

"Hey, hope I'm not bothering you, but I just wanted to make sure you're settling in okay, and to say welcome again. Joel really is very happy to have you here."

"I'm glad to be here, too, he's the best brother anyone could ask for." My mouth curves into a smile, nodding slightly.

"If that's the same bed I have, I can tell you that is really fun to run and dive onto," offers Ahren with a playful edge to his voice. I don't say anything else, just pick my bag up and set it on the floor, then back up, taking a running start towards the bed. Sinking into the mattress I can't help but laugh, and soon I'm laughing so hard I can't stop. Sitting up I wave Ahren over, who promptly follows my lead and lands beside me. We both erupt into hysterical laughter, grabbing our stomachs and tears rolling down our cheeks.

Once we've finally managed to catch our breaths, there's a few moments of silence as Ahren looks up into my eyes, creating a tension between us. I'm not sure why but his gaze is so intense it's tough to keep eye contact.

"Did you know," he begins, "that you're even more beautiful than I imagined?"

"And you're, uh, certainly more tattooed than I imagined." I could kick myself. Why did my language skills suddenly fail me around a cute guy? But to my relief he chuckles.

"You are too, but I like it." I watch as Ahren traces one of the ones on my fingers, telling him I like his as well as I return the motion, but a sudden cough breaks my attention. Joel stands in my doorway with his arms crossed. Ahren and I both jump backwards and Ahren gets to his feet, slinking out of the door with just a smile at me before he disappears into the room across the hall, door shutting behind him.


	5. Flowerbomb

 

*Joel's POV*

It's good to have my little sister here in Australia with me. She had mentioned several times to me how much she wanted to be on her own again and I figured this would be the perfect opportunity to help her get back on her feet. The loss of her job is an unfortunate blow for Hudson, but I've got more faith in her than she does in herself. Besides, what kind of sibling would I be if I just left her to fend for herself? She'd find something eventually, but I wasn't about to sit around and let her flounder.

Today is supposed to be all about showing Hudson around her new home. In the week she's been here already we've accomplished a load of absolutely nothing. But Hudson and the guys have been using the free time to get acquainted. Both Ryan and Dan have told me how much we are alike. But I see more of our dad in her than anything else. They both have the same emerald green eyes. I took after my mother with my own dark ones, and every time I look at Hudson I can't help but see our father. Something gives me the fiercest need to protect her. And so when I see all of the lingering glances Ahren gives her, I feel my gut tighten. Ahren and Hudson? I try to shake the thought out of my head. No, no. I'm imagining things. I must be.

"Joel," says Dan suddenly as he pokes his head into my room, snapping my attention to him.

"Yeah?" I turn in my desk chair to face him.

"Hudson wants to know if you'll be ready to go soon."

"I'm coming," I say as I get up out of the rolling chair and lean to grab my shoes from their spot beside me.

"I'll tell her." Dan disappears and I hear his footsteps as he heads back down the hallway. After I've stuffed my feet into my shoes I follow, shutting my bedroom door behind me and walking towards the living room. I emerge to Ahren and Hudson sitting together on the couch, Hudson laughing at something Ahren says. Dan and Ryan are having a mini jam session a few feet away.

"You guys ready to go?" I ask loud enough to get everyone's attention. "We don't want to catch traffic, yeah?"

"Yup," replies Hudson, standing up and walking over to me with a smile. "We can go wait for the others in the car." She stuffs her phone into her back pocket and looks at me expectantly.

"Sure, sure, meet us in the car." I say to the guys. Ahren nods and stuffs a hat onto his head.

"And hurry up," adds Hudson, grabbing my car keys off the bookcase and tossing them in my direction. They smack me in the chest before I thrust my hand out and catch them, saving them from jingly merrily to the floor. Laughter comes from my lips as I turn to open the front door, shutting it behind me as Hudson and I walk out into the hallway. We board the elevator and come out into the lemon-scented hallway then into the warm sunny day. My sister turns her face up into the warmth and smiles, looking truly happy, which is really all I can ask for in life. I dig my thumb into the unlock button on my keys and hear the doors click.

Thankfully we only wait a minute or two before the rest of our group comes shuffling out of the glass front doors of the building and head toward my car, Dan behind me, Ahren in the middle, and Ryan behind Hudson. I roll the windows down a little and turn up the volume on the radio, tapping my fingers against the steering wheel to the beat of an old rock song.

 

*Hudson's POV*

The skunky smell of pot fills the air around me as Ahren lights up a joint. I look immediately sideways to my brother, who I think for a moment is going to have a fit about Ahren smoking in Cherry because Joel glares at his friend through the rear view mirror.

"Hey, roller always sparks!"

"Sorry, sorry, here," says Ahren, passing the joint up. Joel takes it and inhales deeply, then passes it to me before putting both hands back on the wheel. Funny. Smokes pot but drives safe. I smile at that. Lifting the paper up to my lips I take a deep breath and hold for a moment before exhaling the flavorful smoke. I hit it once more before passing it behind me to Ryan, Ahren catching my gaze and giving me the littlest of smiles, but I know it's meant for me. My stomach gives a dip and I force myself to smile back before turning back in my seat, wondering what that was for.

I can feel Ahren's dark eyes still burning into my head and through the rear view mirror I see Ryan pass the joint to Dan around the back of Ahren's head. It takes all I have not to laugh but I manage to keep myself together, tearing my eyes away and forcing myself to keep focused on the new scenery surrounding me.

"Hello, Earth to Hudson," comes Joel's voice suddenly, his hand clutching the considerably smaller joint and nudging my arm insistently.

"Oh, sorry," I say as I blink a couple times and take it, taking another couple hits as I listen to the conversation going on behind me, thinking about how weird guys are. They were talking about girls, and Dan says he likes the girl next door type and Ryan agrees, but Ahren shakes his head and tells them that he prefers his women with colored hair and tattoos. The warmth of his gaze sends a tingle down my spine and I stub out the roach in the open ashtray.

Joel turns into a parking space and shifts the car into park before killing the engine. We all pile out rather unceremoniously, Joel falling into step on my left, Ahren on my right despite my best efforts to outstep him. Ryan and Dan bring up the rear.

"Where are we?" I ask, not aiming the question at anyone specific.

"The City Botanical Gardens," replies Joel. "I thought you'd enjoy seeing all of the plants and stuff." I'm pleasantly surprised by how well my brother knows me. Our group shifts forward into the gardens and immediately I'm amazed. Dozens of colors surround me, all demanding my attentions. Blues, purples, pinks, yellows, greens, reds. Flowers and bushes and trees of types I've never seen before. A bird calls from somewhere above my head and I jump, having been so intently focused on the stunning greenery. It earns me uproarious laughter from the rest of the group.

"Just a bird, mate, they don't bite," teases Ahren.

"Shut up, it was your face that scared me,"I shoot back. His face turns pink but his playful expression never wavers.

"Oh you know you can't resist the charm of The String," smirks Ahren. At that I flush a bit, refusing to meet Ahren's eyes.

""Please. I'm not that desperate." A collective gasp rings out and for a moment there's silence.

"Straight wrecked, mate," says Dan over a laugh. Ahren mumbles something in reply but I don't hear what it is as he falls back to walk with Ryan and Dan. Joel leans over once we're alone and chuckles.

"You handle the guys well. I'm impressed."

I shrug. "They're just guys, really." Turning my head back slightly I catch eyes with Ahren, whose soft mouth curls up into a smile that makes my pulse quicken. I can't deny, he IS cute...

"... but Ahren can be quite the flirt," I hear Joel's voice cut through the fog of my mind.

"He's just a guy." Tearing my gaze away from Ahren's I look over at my brother and try to look nonchalant, shrugging for added effect. But I told myself that again in my head. _He's just a guy. A guy who probably flirts with every girl._ My answer seems to satisfy Joel and we fall silent, enjoying the scenery as we walk.

I'm foolish though for thinking I was going to get uninterrupted alone time with my brother because not ten minutes later there's a girlish scream. Two girls rush over, seemingly appearing from nowhere. Both clutch posters of the band.

"You're The Amity Affliction!" says the taller girl excitedly, thrusting her poster out towards Joel. Being the nice guy he is he stops and takes the sharpie, signing his name over the picture of him and smiling kindly. He tells the two girls that it's nice to meet fans and they look pleased, turning to the others with equal enthusiasm.

It makes me smile, watching how they react to their fans. A lot of bands really don't know the value of having fan support. Without the support, bands won't last. But as long as I've known Joel he's always been a firm believer in being as nice as possible to the guys and girls that come up to him. Never a mean word to say.

I've never been very comfortable in the limelight myself. Joel, however, soaks it all up. People always have liked him and listened to what he has to say. I never minded all the attention he got, even as it increased with the rising popularity of TAA. After a few minutes the girls say their goodbyes and leave, allowing us all to be alone once again.

For some reason I look back at Ahren, who's deep in conversation with Dan, his face animated as he speaks. He must feels my eyes on him because he turns his head and attempts to lock gazes with me, but I've already snapped my focus back ahead and tuned myself into Joel's babble about some really big bug that you sometimes see while walking through the gardens. I shudder, but I'm not really too sure if it's because of the gross insect or because I can feel Ahren's eyes burning into the back of my skull.


	6. Fruity Lexia

_TWO DAYS LATER_

After the group trip to the conservatory, Joel loosened his reins on me. I've been dying to explore by myself while I have the free time. Ahren and I had agreed that I'd begin work Monday, and it's already Friday. I've been up since eight, motivated to actually get out and take a look around Brisbane. I try my hardest to keep quiet as I tiptoe from my room to the kitchen and start the coffee pot, the familiar drip of coffee filling the air around me. 

There's a sudden sound of movement behind me and I whip around, wielding a coffee mug as a weapon. Ahren chuckles and holds his hands up in surrender, looking rather amused as he walks toward me. I roll my eyes and turn back around, waiting for the pot to fill up.

"G'mornin', sunshine," he says cheerfully, walking over and beginning to pull out the stuff to make pancakes. I look over at him as he mixes the ingredients together, biting back a smile. Guys that can cook are always pretty rare to come across in my experience. But I'm not actually smiling because of that, oh no. Ahren hasn't even so much as glanced at me since I jabbed him at the conservatory. I was almost afraid I'd bruised his ego and now he was upset with me, but I quickly convinced myself that it didn't really matter since he was simply pretending to be hurt.

I don't say anything, just pour myself a mug of coffee and add three spoonfuls of sugar. The smell of the pancakes makes my mouth water but I refuse to accept what I assume is a peace offering. Ahren must catch the hint because he just wafts the enticing aroma towards me and chuckles.

"So it's your turn to ignore me, huh?"

"Aha! So you admit it, you were ignoring me," I say with a pleased grin, turning to look at him. My words hang in the pancake/coffee scented air for several heartbeats.

"Sorry," he finally says. For some reason my heart gives a little squeeze. In the brief time I've known Ahren he's never struck me as the type that apologizes too often. So hearing the words leave his lips now feel sincere.

"It's okay. Those pancakes smell awesome."

Ahren flips a couple onto a plate and smears them with butter, turning to hold them out in my direction. "They're chocolate chip. Want some?" I nod and take the plate, inhaling the chocolatey aroma.

"Thanks," I say, turning to dump syrup over the cakes and grab my coffee cup. But Ahren catches my eye in that way he has and gives me another soft smile.

"Of course, Hudson," Ahren replies with a smile. "Ya know, I'm actually never up this early.."

I keep eating, waiting for him to finish the thought.

"And I also never make pancakes for other people." Hm, so the breakfast had been a special effort. I have to admit, I'm sort of impressed. But I remind myself that there must be a reason underneath his kind gesture if cooking pancakes isn't a normal thing for him.

"Well, thank you," I finally say.

"You've been saying that a lot lately," teases Ahren, scooping pancake into his mouth.

I offer a shrug as if it's not really a big deal and gulp down my coffee, burning the shit out of my tongue in the process. "Ouch!"

Ahren chuckles. "What'd you think would happen?"

My cheeks flush and I say nothing.

The sudden sound of a door opening and shutting causes me to turn on my stool at the counter. Joel shuffles in from the hallway, looking three quarters asleep and a mess. His brown hair is wild and he rubs his eyes with a yawn.

"Smelled pancakes," Joel offers as an explanation as to why he's up so early. Ah, makes sense. I laugh to myself as I get up and rinse my dishes in the sink, still nursing my singed tongue.

"There's some for ya, mate," offers Ahren, stacking some on a plate and handing them over to Joel, who's taken my vacated seat.

"You never make breakfast," remarks Joel before taking a massive bite of chocolatey pancakes. Ahren says nothing but I can see the faint pink color of his cheeks as he busies himself with his food.

"So, why are you two up so early?" continues my brother.

"I want to do some exploring on my own today, maybe go shopping and get some lunch. Something NOT deep fried or soaked in grease," I reply with a laugh.

"I'm not too sure if I want you going out by yourself, Hudson." Joel raises a brow at me and I groan internally.

"I'll go with her." Ahren's offer catches both Joel and I by surprise.

"What?" Joel and I say in unison.

"Yeah, I've got no problem doing whatever you want to do for the day," Ahren says with a smile. I'm still a little stunned. He wants to go shopping with me?

"Don't guys hate that?" I tease.

"Most, yeah, but it's not horrible I guess." Ahren stands up and runs his sticky plate and fork under the water, placing the dishes in the dishwasher.

 "Alright, Hudson, you can go if Ahren goes too." I sigh and Ahren looks rather pleased with himself. There goes my alone time. There isn't really any other option. I hadn't expected Joel to be okay with it, but honestly, Ahren isn't the worst person I could be stuck with, and so I turn to smile at Ahren, shrugging.

"Okay, Ahren, you can come. No whining though," I tease. "Ready to go?"

"One minute." He holds up a finger and then disappears back down the hallway. Joel finishes up his pancakes and then excuses himself back to bed, and I can't help but laugh, wishing I could curl back up under my covers as well.

As Ahren and I walk out to the car in the slight morning chill I decide to just relax and stop trying to make sense of everything he does. I barely know him and it's dumb for me to be reading too much into every word he says or every action he makes. I'm not sure which car is Ahren's until he points to a jet black two door Volvo parked beside Cherry, pulling his keys from his pocket and unlocking the doors.

My phone buzzes in my pocket as I open the door and I pause to withdraw my _Galaxy ,_ tapping on the new text message notification.

From: Joel

Sorry, just keepin an eye on my baby sis. Have fun w/ ahren, dont make him cry 2 hard.

To: Joel

It's fine, I understand(: And of course not, he might be sniffling though. kidding

My thumb taps send and I slip my phone back into my pocket before ducking into the passenger seat of Ahren's sports car. Once my door is shut and my seatbelt is buckled I feel the purr of the engine as Ahren starts the car and backs out of the parking space, pulling out onto the road smoothly.

We drive in silence as I look out the window at Brisbane, the only noise coming from the radio and the whistle of the air from the air conditioner. Ahren's taste of music differs from Joel's greatly even though they are bandmates, and the guitar squealing through the speakers is a quite welcome change compared to Joel's jazz. We always used to argue over the radio whenever he'd visit.

The ocean glints in the morning light and the roads are already busy, so it takes a little while to make the trip into the heart of town. I don't know Brisbane at all and so I try to commit the street names and landmarks to memory as we drive past. I didn't even notice the car had stopped moving until I heard Ahren's door open and his keys jingle. Undoing my seatbelt I get out and shut the door behind me, the balmy Australian morning already promising a warm day.

A quick glance around tells me that we are not anywhere near a mall.

"Ahren, where are we?" I fold my arms across my chest.

"You'll see, just come on," he insists, never stopping as he leads the way across the parking lot and to a gate, holding it open for us both. Inside is a courtyard ringed by various shops and food carts, children blowing bubbles and chasing each other around a ginormous play structure that stretches up into the air. It's definitely not the mall, but I have to admit it looks sort of fun.

Ahren practically drools over a stand selling New York style hot dogs and I grab his arm, pulling him past the food with a laugh. Boys.

"You just had pancakes," I point out.

"So? A growing boy's gotta eat." He grins.

I decide not to press the matter and we continue walking toward the play structure, a few rows of plastic cubbies for personal belongings lining the area near the entrance to the playground. Giving a quick glance around, I notice other adults playing on it, and so I slip out of my shoes and read the sign hanging near the cubbies. _No running. No shoes. Do not play on equipment while pregnant. Do not climb on outside netting._  And so the list goes. I get bored before I read the whole thing and stuff my shoes and purse into a slot, taking off to the entrance and climbing the set of wooden stairs that lead to the overhead structure.

Watching from below I see Ahren stuffing his Converse into their own cubby before turning to look around, seemingly searching for someone. Me? I let my eyes drift away for a handful of breaths to watch a woman eat shit into the ball pit a couple levels below me and stifle a laugh, but when I look back to the cubbies Ahren is gone. Quick, that one. I cross the rope bridge carefully and keep my eyes peeled out through the gaps in the rope for him, but see no sign until I've gone up two levels and have given up.

His familiar black OLA shirt appears in a blur a level below me, but before I can begin to ascend the ladder up to the next one Ahren's face appears in the space between my bridge and the next, our eyes locking and a laugh sounding from his lips. Not wanting him to catch me I climb as quickly as I can to the next platform, using the handholds set into the vertical plastic tunnel to hoist myself up. The area around me is filled with giant foam blocks, an idea coming to me as I survey my surroundings.

Working quickly I stack the blocks around me and build walls, but before I can get entirely hidden a sudden rain of plastic balls from the ball pit rains down on my fortress. I snatch up a couple of the brightly colored toys and launch them back, hoping I hit my attacker. Ahren's laughter echoes in my ears and I shift so that I can peek through the cracks in my foam block fort. The balls are being thrown from the opening to the ladder, rather blindly, I might add.

There's another exit from the room, another tunnel that leads into another room I assume, and I pause to wait for the most opportune time. Ahren's still tossing the balls at me but if I knock out a back wall and make a run for the tunnel, I should be able to make it unscathed. There's a break in the onslaught and so I silently kick out enough blocks to squeeze through, darting just as quietly to the tunnel and dropping to my knees to scurry through. I end up at another rope bridge that leads to the level below and decide to ambush Ahren from the vantage point.

After making a brief stop to the ball pit for an armful of ammo I make my way back to Ahren and creep up behind him, making sure to move quickly and silently. Sure enough, Ahren is using his shoes to grip onto the holds in the tunnel. I can see his black and white Converse before I even see the rest of him. He's probably still blindly throwing balls, and the thought makes me giggle softly, but I stifle the noise mostly and choose to poke Ahren solidly in the gut, dropping the balls I was carrying.

There's a shout and Ahren drops from the tunnel, landing on his feet and whipping around, his eyes wide. "Where have you been?" He demands. I fold my arms over my chest but smile evenly.

"You were throwing those balls at me," I say pointedly.

"Duh, but only because you disappeared on me." He says it as if it's that simple.

"You found me, didn't you?" I raise a brow and unfold my arms, choosing instead to twist a strand of lavender hair through my thumb and pointer finger.

"Yeah, but why did you run off?" Ahren looks expectantly at me.

"You should've taken me to the mall like I wanted. After all, that's where Joel thinks we are." Ahren's chest deflates and his deep brown eyes shift to the ground.

"I just thought we'd have more fun here," he finally says, meeting my eyes.

"I know the mall isn't exactly everyone's favorite place to be, but you did offer, Ahren," I say softly. I'm not trying to make him feel bad for thinking of us both but I feel as if I did have a point. Obviously Ahren thought so too because he nods and smiles, beginning to walk towards the way we'd come.

"Okay, let's go then. The best mall isn't too far away from here." Ahren looks over his shoulder at me to make sure I'm still following behind him, and he almost looks surprised to see that I am.


End file.
